Star Wars Rebels:una nueva vista
by otakurebel
Summary: Por salvar a su tripulación, Ezra es capturado por el imperio y sometido a un experimento qué resulta exitoso. ¿Qué hará el fantasma al encontarlo? Contiene Ezrax Kanan
1. Chapter 1

Por salvar a su tripulación Ezra fue capturado por el imperio y sometido a un experimento ¿Qué hará el fantasma cuando encuentren a su integrante? ¿Será demasiado tarde para salvarlo?

CAP 1: Sacrificio

Ahora que Lothal a sido sitiada por el imperio los rebeldes se vieron obligados a huir y ser parte de otras células rebeldes de la galaxia. En cuanto al imperio junto con sus científicos crean una nueva arma que permita acabar conesta escoria de una vez por todas

De vielta en una estación imperial,los científicos están terminando su trabajo junto con el agente Kallus.

-Señores espero que tengan ya sus resultados,por su propio el agente kallus con una voz amenazadora.

-Osi agente Kallus ,eamos apunto de terminar nuestra " _Armor Song_ " solo necesitamos sujetos de el cienifico encargado.

-Bien,se les proporcionara los bienes apropiados para que sigan- Dicho esto el agente Kallus salio del laboratorio.

-Muy bien ,señores empiecen con la segunda fase del proyecto _" Symphogear_ "

De vuelta con los rebeldes de Lothal, acababan de recibir información de Ashoka/Fulcrum sobre algunas cargas medicas imperiales.

En el fantasma, todas se reunieron en la cabina , para la próxima mision que ejecutarían.

-Muy bien ,el plan será entrar en una base imperial cercana a Kessel para recuperar información sobre cargas medicinales para que use la flota nos dividiremos en 2 grupos para vigilar ¿Entendido? Kanan

-¿Sabemos cuantas hojalatas estarán ahí? Zeb

-Seran un numero estándar de Stormtroopers eso hara fácil que entremos y respondio el jedi al lasat

Despues todo el equipo se fue a prepararse para la misión compleja o eso creían..

UN RATO DESPUES

-EZRA!-Grito el Jedi al ver que su padawan había saltado hacia afuera a combatir al lord sith que apareció de repente y un momento después la nave había saltado al hiper espacio

-Bien ahora solo somos tu y yo-Dijo el muchacho peliazul

-Niño tonto-el lord sith vestido completamente de negro empezó a asfixiar al muchacho con la fuerza un rato y luego lo golpeo dejándolo inconsiente, en ese momento Vader encendió su comunicador.-Agente Kallus,informe a sus científicos que tengo al sujeto de prueba numero 23 para el proyecto " _SYMPHOGEAR"_

-Si lord Vader-Fue la respuesta del imperial.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2: Los planes

 **Hola a todos! Soy la autora OTAKUREBEL este capitulo tratara de en que consiste el proyecto Symphogear , pues creo que tienen el derecho a saberlo denme sus comentarios para poder mejorar esta historia**

 **Por cierto:**

 **Nuyen236:Tratare de alentar un poco la historia,GRACIAS POR LEER!**

Sin mas aquí tienen.

/MUCHO ANTES DE LA CAPTURA DE EZRA/

La gran cientifica imperial Carol Amou descubridora de unas reliquias anntiguas escondidas por la galaxia ha empezado un nuevo proyecto con estas reliquias la cual esta llamó el proyecto _Symphogear_

Este consistia en 3 fases:

1ª FASE:Experimentar con aquellas reliquias para que estas se vuelvan mas dominables y mas sencillas en el tamaño y cambiar su sistema para la FASE 2, y en su forma movil se llama _GEAR_

2ª FASE:Experimentar con cuerpo humanos (organico como le quieran decir) para que se vuelvan copmpatiles por lo menos con 1 reliquia,luego si el sujeto de prueba se negaba a seguir las ordenes del imperio se exponeria a una droga llamada _Linker_ que borra momentaneamente toda la voluntad del sujeto de prueba convirtiendolo en una arma poderosa que obedece sin peros.

3ª FASE: Al cambiar el sistema de la reliquia esta tiene 3 formas la 1ª _: Avance Mode_ , 2ª : _Sith module,_ 3ª : _X-Drive Module._ L a segunda forma fue hecha para sujetos sensibles en la fuerza ( **debido a que el emperador que es un Sith le dijo que haga esto lo hizo,que bien me explico ¿no?** ) consistia en hacer que el sujeto pierda su humanidad y se vuelva en la encarnacion misma de la ira y el odio. La tercera fase se usaba cuando se liberaba mucha energia lo que hacia evolucionar la reliquia contribuyendo a nuevas habilidades del sujeto que la controla.

La reliquia tenia que ser activada con una cancion , cuando esta se activaba se convertia en un traje que solo el sujeto compatible puede usar y tenia que cantar canciones mientras peleaba para conseguir que el arma tenga mas energia y los sujetos que usaban y fracasaban tenian efectos secundarios, el mas notable fue que uno de ellos era chico y despues de los experimentos el efecto fue que se convirtio en una chica, pero para el imperio no le importaba y ademas como este sujeto fue un fracaso, lo exterminaron.

/DSPUES DE TODO LO OCURRIDO/

Si lord vader- respondio el imperial y apago su comunicador-Profesora Carol parece que tenemos a un nuevo sujeto de prueba .

Vaya , les informare a mis chicos que empiezen las dosis para la FASE 2 en este sujeto de prueba- diciendo esto se fue con una sonrisa malefica.

 _Sin duda esto acabaria con la rebelion de una vez por todas_ _¿NO?_

 **Muajajajajjajaja,lo que le espera a Ezra,jajjajajajajjajaj (soy mala lose)**

 **Bueno este es otro capitulo concluido y espero que lo disfruten.**

 **NOS VEMOS PARA LA PROXIMA!**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 : Empiezan los experimentos

Ezra se despertó un poco adolorido en el estómago cuando despertó se dio cuenta que estaba en una especie de celda muy blanca con un vidrio, solo con su presencia, estaba encadenado en la muñecas y en los pies , podía moverse libremente pero al estar encadenado no podría salir de ese lugar, decidió ver lo que tenía , una camisa blanca con líneas negras y un pantalón con líneas negras(no son la de nuestros presos son de experimentos pues las líneas son 2 por cada brazo y pierna) esto no le gustaba para nada , algo estaba mal, pensaba, hasta que oyó una voz que le hablaba.

Parece que has despertado-Dijo una voz muy conocida

Vader-Dijo molesto el padawan

Parece que no estás muy feliz de estar aquí- dijo el sith

Por qué habría de estarlo?, no te esperances, no me uniré al lado oscuro- dijo con burla el muchacho peliazul.

Oh, te unirás a el con el tiempo, pero por el momento tienes el honor de participar en el proyecto _"Symphogear"_ -dijo con una voz espeluznante-Puede empezar doctora Carol-.

Con mucho gusto, mi lord, empiecen con LA FASE 2-Dijo una voz femenina.

En ese momento Ezra sintió un fuerte dolor en todo su cuerpo que le hizo caer de rodillas, y lo hizo gritar con toda su fuerza ; así se pasó unos meses, pero cada vez el dolor aumentaba mas y cuando un día por fin se pudo levantar camino con toda la fuerza que le quedaba se dirigio a la ventana y se apoyó en ella diciendo:

POR FAVOR DETENGANSE!-dijo con dolor-YA NO PUEDO MAS!,AYUDENME! POR FAVOR!-.

Entonces las paredes se empezaron a agrietar cada vez más, y todas las reliquias que estaban en otro cuarto salieron disparadas de la habitación.

Mi lord , estamos sufriendo graves daños parece que que el muchacho esta causando todo esto-dijo la científica, y entonces toda la luz se fue rompiendo los aparatos tecnológicos del centro del control.

Parece que por fin se ha hecho compatible con alguna reliquia-dijo con malicia en sith.

Dicho esto todos los _Gears_ entraron a la habitación y se clavaron en el pecho el muchacho destruyéndose y fusionándose con el cuerpo de Ezra.

GAHHHHHH!KANAN!-. Dijo el peliazul antes de quedar inconsciente.

Finalmente tenemos a alguien compatible-dijo victorisa la científica.

/EN OTRO LUGAR/

Ezra?-dijo el jedi desconectándose de su meditación-seguro es mi imaginación-dijo Kanan volviendo a meditar

 **Holis a todos espero que les haya gustado**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: "DESPEDIDA"

Había pasado unos 4 meses desde la captura de Ezra y el fantasma trataba de volver a la normalidad sin su miembro más joven, pero el más afectado era Kanan pues sin su padawan nada era igual.

/EN OTRO LUGAR/

Los médicos por fin habían atendido al pobre muchacho pues al incrustarse todos los Gears en su pecho lo habían dejado demasiado débil incluso hasta el borde de la muerte.

Después de todos los tratamientos el chico había despertado .

Estoy vivo? Por que estoy aquí-dijo en su mente-Kanan ¿Dónde estas? Quiero verte, siento que no me queda mucho tiempo.-

Entonces decidio contactarlo a través de la fuerza, se con dentro lo mejor que pudo en sus condiciones y trato de buscarlo, para su suerte... lo encontró..

/EN EL FANTASMA/

Kanan trataba de poder dormir por que no dejaba de culparse por la captura de Ezra, hasta que empezó a sentirse mareado y su visión le nublaba hasta que cayo en una oscuridad.

POV KANAN

Estaba e rodeado de una oscuridad inmensa y no podía dejar de pensar que era, hasta que vi un resplandor de luz a lo lejos que se hizo mas grande hasta cubrir toda la dimensión, entonces vi a mi padawan parado dificultosamente pues tenia una gran mancha de sangre en su pecho, yo corrí a abrazarlo el me correspondiente y me dijo:

Q..que bueno verte,pensé que no te encontraría.-me dijo débilmente.

Esto es una visión ¿verdad?.-le dije esperando que fuera cierta

No no lo es me estoy contactando contigo,pero no va a hacer muy posible en poco tiempo.-Me dijo tambaleándose por suerte lo agarre y lo acosté a suelo pero lo agarraba de la cabeza.

Entendí que hiba a morir por eso le dije:NO MUERAS,RESISTE,TE PROHIBO QUE LO HAGAS!.Dije con desesperación.

Pero el agarro mi mejilla y me dijo:No creo que eso sea posible,se que voy a morir por eso te llame.-me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Yo o pude evitar la tristeza y empece a llorar cerré los ojos, inesperadamente sentí como y mi padawan se desvanecía y le oi decir:K..kanan-lo vire a ver y vi que se quebrba como un vidrio-g..gracias kanan p..por enseñarme lo m..maravilloso que la vida puede ser,pero promereme que seguirás tu vida y aprenderás de el dolor que sientes, para ser una mejor persona... recuerda.. la vida no puede ser siempre maravillosa, creeme.-me dijo

Yo nopodía mas y toque su mano que agarraba mi mejilla y limpiaba mis lágrimas,sabia lo que sentía por Esta no como un amigo sino como amor,de pronto sentí que su agarre se aflojaba y grite:EZRA!-vi como su cuerpo se empezó a quebrar mas, me dijo:Kanan, nosotros siempre seremos familia ¿verdad?.

Claro quesi!, tonto Ezra-le dijey en su rostro se dibujo una tierna sonrisa, pero me quede pasmado cuando dejo caer su cabeza y su agarra se aflojó por completo-EZRA!-aprete su mano pero al hacerlo su cuerpo se rompió en pedazos y yo solo me abraze a mi mismo con la esperanza que volviera,hasta que todo se hizo blanco y empecé a despertar

 _Entonces el cuerpo del niño empezó a brillar._

 **Nuevo capitulo, que me saco lagrimas**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Hablando

POV KANAN

Estaba despertando y vi a Hera,Sabine y Zeb viéndome sorprendidos

¿Qué pasa?-Dije confuso, tratando de disimular lo que había pasado hace unos momentos.

Es que tú gritaste el nombre de Ezra y pensamos que tuviste una pesadilla y fuimos a verte.- Dijo Hera preocupada.

No fue una pesadilla-Dije- Ezra se contacto conmigo.-Revele conteniendo mi tristeza.

Y que paso?!-Dijo casi gritando Sabine.

Solo dijo gracias, después yo le hice una promesa y… y el murió frente a mis ojos.-Dije soltando algunas lagrimas, pero no diciéndoles que vi un código raro en la camisa de Ezra

No puede ser.- Dijo Hera y empezó a llorar junto con Sabine, cuando todo se calmo Hera por fin hablo.

Qué clase de promesa le hiciste?-Dijo calmándose.

El dijo que cuando muriera siguiéramos con nuestras vidas y aprendiéramos de nuestros errores, y que no nos entristeciéramos por que el ya no esté con nosotros.

Entonces es una promesa que hicimos todos.- Dijo Hera poniendo su mano en mi hombro y sonriendo para animarnos

 _Cumpliré mi promesa y no dejare de amar a Ezra_ **.**

 **Hola!**

 **Estoy pensando poner un capitulo mas para terminar mi primera temporada así que denme sus opiniones.**

 **Llámenme E.E y a mi compañera que escribe conmigo C.C**

 **E.E y C.C: Nos vemos leemos luego!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos , Otakurebel reportándose con algo de sueño pero** **reportándose**

 **:me alegro que te gustara, y te considero muy buena escritora.**

 **Deja de alagar personas y comienza con la historia!.-C.C**

 **Ya voy,ya voy!.-Yo.**

 **/EN LA BASE IMPERIAL/**

POV EZRA

Estaba en la oscuridad,no sentía nada , solo estaba yo, flotando en ella lo único que podía pensar era:Estoy muerto?.Pero todo se empezó a iluminar dando lugar a despertar y ver que estaba en una bahía med imperial **(lo siento si esta mal escrito)**

Me dolía un poco el pecho, así que trate de sentarme y lo logre sacándome un gemido de dolor ,me saque la mascarilla de oxigeno y cuando empece a checar mi pecho me di cuenta que mis °°°cof..cof°°° crecieron.

Pero que demonios?.-murmure cuando me di cuenta que mi cuerpo ya no era el mismo ahora yo era... UNA CHICA!.

Esto estaba mal,muy mal¡ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE!,no debería suceder en ninguno de los casos, que diablos iba a hacer, mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas con el asunto cuando recordé lo que había pasado hace unos días, el accidente y la despedida que le había dado a Kanan, ahora el me consideraba muerta, pero podía arreglarlo después; pasaba mi mano en mi pecho hasta que note que tenia una cicatriz, su forma era una S y era atravesada por una linea horizontalmente.

Recordé los experimentos a los que me habían sometido,también de lo que se había metido en mi pecho, seguro era lo que causo esta cicatriz, todos mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando oí la puerta abrirse(o deslizarse, levantarse lo que sea!)

POV NORMAL

Darth Vader entro al cuarto, llenándolo del sonido de su respiración, causando en escalofrió en la columna de la "chica".

¿Contenta con tu nueva apariencia?.-dijo escalofriantemente.

Para nada, que es lo que quieres.- dijo con odio mientras que en uno de sus ojos empezó a verse puntos rojos.

Lo que quiero es que nos ayudes a derrotar a la rebelión ¿que dices?.- dijo con la falsa esperanza de que aceptaría, pero sabia como arreglarlo.

Por supuesto que no.-dijo con burla mientras que sus ojos volvían a la normalidad.

Pero antes de decir algo mas, Vader le había inyectado un liquido verde, que hizo a Ezra marearse y que su vision se volviera oscura;pero su cuerpo no hizo lo mismo, sus ojos perdieron el brillo y se quedo viendo abajo hacia el vacio, esperando las ordenes del lord sith.

 _Todo estaba preparado para comenzar_

Pero Vader sintio un pequeño remordimiento que le trajo una memoria vieja

FLASH BACK

Padme estaba platicando con Anakin y le dijo:

Prometeme que nunca le haras daño a tu hijo(o hija?),si?.-dijo con una voz amable Padme

Por que habria de hacerle daño?.-dijo con una sonrisa Anakin.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

No sabía por que lo habia recordado, pero no le daba un buen presentimiento

 **chann...**

 **Channnn..**

 **CHANNNNNNNNN!**

 **Otro capitulo terminado ¡por fin!**

 **Mis fantasias se fueron de vacasiones y tambien mi compañera C.C**

 **Todavia tengo cuentas que arreglar**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: 3 años

 **Bueno ya de tanto pensar aqui tengo la historia, la nueva imagen del fanfic es de el primer traje del symphogear asi lo haré cada vez que saque uno para que los conozcan**

 **Nuyen236:me alegro que te gustara y todavía es el comienzo jijiji**

 **Sin más comenzemos:**

/CON LA TRIPULACION/

POV KANAN

Estabamos en la cabina de control planeando una misión de rescate pues en comandante Sato fue capturado por el imperio( **si ya vieron el nuevo capitulo ya saben como fue capturado )** todos estaban dando ideas pero yo no escuchaba pues estaba pensando otras cosas .

3 años, habían pasado 3 años desde que eso ocurrió la tripulación lo había superado y tratábamos de cumplir con nuestra promesa ya habíamos salido adelante pero yo me seguía culpando por la muerte de Esta, lo que mas me entristeció es que nunca le pude decir mis sentimientos.

Kanan, tu yRex irán a rescatar al comandante ¿okey?.dijo Hera sacandome de mis pensamientos.

Bien.- le conteste, sinceramente ya me llevaba mejor con Rex ya casi nunca peleábamos y nos ayudábamos uno al otro, yo me retire, me puse el traje de trooper y me subí a la nave imperial robada junto con Chopper y Rex... Despegamos.

/EN EL NUEVO DESTRUCTOR/

POV NORMAL

El comandante Sato estaba con elcapitán de la nueva nave y con una chica de ojos azules y cabello largo azul de aparentemente unos 20 años con un traje sumamente extraño, la chica no tenia brillo en los ojos y su expresión era seria como esperando las ordenes del imperial.

Lleven al rebelde a la celda BRS-76 y tu- señalo a la chica la cual levanto la mirada- escoltalo hasta la celda.- dijo el capitán imperial.

Con esto la chica se puso al lado de el comandante rebelde lo llevo hacia las celdas y justo cuando estaban en el pasillo la chica se empezó a tambalear bajando su cabeza.

¿Que te pasa mujer?.dijo un stormtrooper.

La chica siguió con la cabeza baja atrayendo la atención de el rebelde

Sabes-le chica levanto la mirada y sus ojos tenían brillo-me gustan mejor cuando están inconcientes-dicho esto le dio una patada a trooper tirándolo hasta el otro lado del pasillo.

Eres muy fuerte.- dijo el comandante Sato.

Y eso no es todo, salgamos deaquí.- dijo la chica quitándole las esposas al rebelde.

Estas dejando al imperio?.-preguntó el rebelde.

De hecho nunca fui parte de elel rebelde hizo una cara de confuncion- control mental.- dijo la chica.

Y como te llamas?.- pregunto elcomandante.

Cambie mucho -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- soy Ezra Briger comandante, le explico después.- dijo sorprendiendo al rebelde.


	8. Chapter 8

Cap 8: Recuerdos perdidos

 **Opening: Synchrogazer, de Nana Mizuki**

 **Adivinen de que se trata este capítulo!**

 **: Que bueno que te gusto, aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo.**

En una habitación no identificada, se encontraba Darth Vader sentado tratando de meditar cuando encontró en su mente una barrera que no le dejaba entrar a unos profundos recuerdos en su ser; se dio cuenta que su maestro la había puesto allí y sabia que su maestro nunca le diría que era, así que decidió romperla el mismo.

Un golpe pero no paso nada, otro golpe, otro golpe, otro golpe y otro golpe pero la barrera no se rompía así que siguió intentando; hasta que se dio cuenta que lo que había detrás de esa barrera era muy importante tanto como lo había sido Padme para él y dio un último golpe con toda la voluntad que tenia y esta se rompió.

Pudo recordar lo que estaba oculto y a la vez perdido desde hace mucho tiempo.

/FLASH BACK/

Anakin estaba persiguiendo a un niño de 3 años con pelo azul y ojos azules eléctricos.

Oh Ani no te vayas a retrasar ¿sí?.-Dijo una voz amable, era Padme .

Bien ya voy .- dijo abrazando al pequeño que era su "hijo".

Papi te quiero.- dijo tratando de abrazar mas fuerte a su padre.

Anakin se separo del abrazo de su hijo y le dio un beso en la frente.

Ya me voy, cuida a mamá por mi.-dijo parándose.

El pequeño asintió, el se fue y antes de subir a su speeder viro a ver , su hijo le despedia moviendo su mano a los lados,con la esperanza de que su padre nunca hiba a ser separado de el ; pero esa esperanza no era muy confiable ese dia…..

/FIN DEL FLASH BACK/

Vader jadeo al recordar lo que había sido sellado por 17 años.

 _Había roto su promesa._

Pero lo arreglara después

 **LISTOOOOO!**

 **Capitulo 8 terminado asi que espero que les guste**

 **Hasta luego mis queridos rebeldes.**

 **Otakurebel fuera.**


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: Un desconocido y la verdad.

 **Primeramente una cosa que quiero decir:**

 **GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!**

 **También hay una nueva foto así que es otro tipo de traje, personalidad y look.**

 **Su reliquia es: Ichii-bal.**

 **La anterior era: Ameno Habariki.**

 **Chica Armada: Gracias por tus comentarios me alegra que leas este humilde fanfic, recuerda que todavía falta; ahora disfruta.**

POV KANAN

Estábamos buscando en que celda estaba el comandante Sato, ya habíamos encontrado a su tripulación pero no a el ; seguíamos buscando hasta que pasamos por un pasillo y vimos al comandante con una chica peli azul desconocida y con un traje muy raro.

POV EZRA

Le di la espalda a Kanan porque si no lo hacía seguro que me tiraba hacia Kanan y lo abrazaba hasta no mas, pero me controle a pesar de haber pasado 3 años, por fin lo había podido ver!

Decidí hablar.

Comandante tendre que separarme para darles mas tiempo.-le dije tenia que cambiar de look o me descubrirían.

 _Kero tol ichii-bal tron_

Un brillo rojo invadió mi cuerpo y me apareció otro traje y ahora tenía 2 coletas con el pelo plateado con un tono morado.

Apúrense yo destruiré esta escalofriante nave.-dije de espaldas ahora corriendo hacia el reactor de el destructor.

Yo converti las estructuras de mis brazos en 2 pistolas una en cada mano pero esto no mataban a nadie solo los aturdía, después de dejar inconcientes a todos los troopers sentí una sensación; finalmente ya podía sentir la fuerza en mi, pero me dio mucho miedo por que esta sensación era …..FRIO.

Me detuve al saber que alguien estaba delante de mi, levante mi vista y pude ver que era el sith que me había hecho esto al cual ya me molestaba su presencia.

Por que siempre te metes en mi camino?.- le dije con algo de molestia y ahora apuntándole con una ballesta que antes era una pistola.

Porque me faltas el respeto?.-me dijo como si fuera su hija.

Ni siquiera soy tu "hija".-le dije con desprecio y burla, mi reliquia era para combates extremos y salvajes,y eso afectaba mi personalidad volviendome algo irrespetuosa.

Lo eres , tu eres mi hija y **YO SOY TU PADRE.-** me dijo.

No es cierto.-murmure, no lo podía creer yo yo soy una BRIDGER no la hija de un sith, no no es cierto todo es una simple mentira.

Hay confusión y miedo en ti,aceptalo tu eres mi hija.-me dijo otra vez sin emociones.

NO-le grite- no soy tu hija, yo soy una BRIDGER!.-le conteste resaltando mas "mi apellido".

Entonces no me dejas otra opción.-me dijo fríamente.

Pude sentir como intentaba romper mis barreras mentales, causando e un dolor de cabeza, volvió a dar otro golpe pero esta vez mas fuerte, eso me hizo gritar y caer de rodillas agarrando mi otro golpe,y mis barreras bajaron lo suficiente como para meterse en mi cabeza, sentí como inspeccionaba mi mente hasta que se detuvo y dio un golpe muy fuerte haciéndome gritar mas como para que toda la nave me golpearon mi mente como una ola y empezaron a fluir en mi,un hombre de cabello azachabe y una mujer de baja estatura estaban enfrente de mi y el hombre extendía los brazos para abrazarme, una vez que lo hizo me dijo "mi pequeño Ezra",después pude ver como era arrebatado de mi madre por un hombre de cabello naranja y me llevo con "mis supuestos padres " y antes de irse se puso a mi altura y levanto su mano, después todo se volvió oscuro.

Jadeaba al recordar aquella infancia encerrada en mi.

Yo era en realidad una Skywalker.

Necesito ayuda

 _Salvame por favor!_

 **Listoooooo!termineeee,por fiiiinnnn. Buen** **uo espero que les haya gustado este capitulo fue un poco mas rápido.**

 **Cierto , ya voy a terminarlo, pero no se preocupen .**

 **Sera como 1a temporada, 2a temporada y 3a temporada.**

 **Peroya casi viene el estreneo y tratare de actualizar el mismo día asi que. OTAKUREBEL, fuera!**


	10. Chapter 10

Cap 10:Reencuentro

 **Hola!Vieron el nuevo capítulo ?fue sorprendente !**

 **:Gracias por la información, jejej.**

CON KANAN/

 _Salvame por favor._

Ezra?.-se volteo a escuchar la voz de "su" padawan con la fuerza.

Inmediatamente corrió hacia los pasillos guiándose con la fuerza para encontrar a su padawan.

CON EZRA/

Vader estaba al frente de Ezra quien estaba de rodillas jadeando por lo que recordaba.

Entonces , aceptas tu destino a mi lado?.-preguntó Vader dándole su mano en señal que aceptaba.

Acepto ser tu hija-dijo Ezra-pero nunca me unire al imperio.-dijo levantando la vista.

En ese momento una pequeña explosión sonó haciendo que Esta desapareciera.

Vader se sentía muy mal de haber lastimado a su hija, pero estaba algo aliviado cuando escapo.

En unos pasillos, Ezra caminaba con dificultad ahora con su forma normal( **obviamente siendo una chica** ) pero su cuerpo no aguanto mas y cayo de nuevo de rodillas,respiraba pesadamente, en sus ojos ya casi no tenían el color azul eléctrico ahora estaban siendo tragados por un color rojo sangre.

¡MATA,DESTRUYE,ANIQULA!.- Decía una voz oscura en la cabeza de Ezra cual cada segundo que pasaba le daba impulsos a hacerlo,trataba de no caer en la oscuridad pero cada vez que lo hacia mas impulsos le llegaban.

Ezra? -dijo una voz que estaba al frente de ella-EZRA!? ERES TU?!.-grito la voz de Kanan acercándose mas a ella.

N...no t.. te a..acerques.-dijo levantando su mano en señal que parara.

Porque!?-replico,luego se agacho y la abrazo escondiendo su cabeza en su pecho-no te voy a dejar ir otra vez.

POV KANAN

Podía sentir una oscuridad muy fuerte en el cuerpo de Ezra la cual trataba de consumirlo,trate de enviarle ondas de consolación a través de la fuerza pero eran rechazadas, tenia que probar otra cosa, esto demostraría mis sentimientos hacia "el".

Agarre su mentón para que quede enfrente de mi cara, abrió sus ojos, me acerque a "el" y uní mis labios con los suyos, fue un rápido beso pero tierno, eso basto para alejar la oscuridad hasta hacerla "casi" inexistente.

Mi padawan estaba totalmente sonrojado( **estoy poniendo a C.C en la ambulancia porque tenia perdida de sangre,hemorragia nasal,ya saben -.-)** podia sentir su confusión pero se tranquilizo.

Ya estas mejor?.-le pregunte.

Si, gracias .-me dijo pero note algo raro en su voz,era algo mas femenina.

ESPERA,QUE TE PASO?!.- dije viendo su cuerpo.

POV EZRA

Lo tomo mejor de lo que esperaba.-se dijo asi mismo.

 **Volviendo de la ambulancia.**

 **Cumplí y publique hoy,**

 **Disfruten**

 **Otakurebel, fuera**


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11:Explicaciones

 **Hola chicos estoy muy emocionada por que ayer fui y hoy voy a ir a la convención de Star Wars!**

 **Es una maravilla incluyendo al X-Wing de tamaño real!**

 **:Que bueno que te haya gustado y estas apunto de ver la explicación jijij.**

 **Chica Armada:Gracias y disfruta este capitulo.**

POV EZRA

Se lo tomo mejor de lo que esperaba-dije a mi misma-Ahora que le digo?.

EZRA!,DIME QUE TE PASO!.-Grito mi maestro

Callate, sino nos encontraran.-le dije tapando con mi mano su boca.

Mi maestro asintió y retire mi mano de su cara.

Primero dime qué fue lo que te sucedió.-me dijo serio yo solo suspire

Bien, hace 3 años fui sometida a experimentos extremos para un experimento llamado _Symphogear_ en una de las sesiones mi compatibilidad con ellos se activo haciendo que las reliquias del proyecto salieran disparadas y fueran directo a mi cuerpo incrustándose y fusionándose con mi cuerpo, cuando esto paso mi cuerpo fue dañado severamente así que las reliquias destruyeron mi cuerpo original y crearon otro pero el ADN de género fallo y aquí me tienes.-le explique.

POV NORMAL

Kanan estaba sorprendido, pero se recupero cuando Ezra se levanto rápidamente al ver unos stormtroopers.

Solo pudo ver como disparaban una granada se cubrió y espero el golpe pero nunca llego.

Levanto la vista y vio como Ezra tenía el brazo alzado y de el salía una barrera rosada.

¿Qué es eso?.-pregunto Kanan al ver la barrera que los protegía.

Habilidad especializada en un campo desarrollada después del experimento-dijo Ezra pero solo vio la cara confundida de Kanan –Una hablidad que descubri esta esde tipo protección.-termino de explicar con un Kanan que ya había entendido.

 _Asgard_

Ezra deshizo la barrera, tomo a Kanan de la mano y se fueron corriendo hacia una bodega donde entraron antes de que los siguieran.

Valla que conoces la nave.-dijo sorprendido Kanan.

Yo eh estado en todas las naves del imperio y checado los planos asi que si los conozco muy bien.-dijo Ezra.

Caminaba por algunas cajas hasta que se detuvo en una.

¿Qué es eso?.-pregunto Kanan.

Son artículos Jedi que eh encontrado en mis misiones bajo su control.-respondio golpeando una pantalla y sacando la caja que parecía estar hecha de metal.

Toma, tengo que hackear el sistema para que no nos rastreen.-cuando le dio la caja casi se cae porque era muy pesada.

Rapido!.-dijo tratando de no caerse debido a lo pesada que era la caja.

Para su suerte Ezra ya había terminado de hackear el sistema y cargo la caja antes de que a Kanan se le rompieran los brazos.

Esa cosa esta pesada!-dijo frotándose los brazos pero quedo boquiabierta al ver como Ezra la cargaba con facilidad-Como puedes agarrar eso?!.-dijo casi gritando.

Las consecuencias del experimento, fuerza descomunal.-dijo seria.

Ok.-dijo más tranquilo y con el aprendizaje de nunca hacerla enojar.

Vámonos-dijo empezando a caminar hacia una pared de la bóveda.

Por qué vas allá .-dijo Kanan.

Ponte el casco de oxigeno saldremos al espacio.-dijo parándose al frente de la pared.

¡¿Qué?!.-grito Kanan, se puso rápido el casco.

 _Balwisyall Nescell Gungnir Tron._

Ezra tenía otro traje y con la estructura de su puño golpeo la pared destrozándola haciendo que salgan hacia el espacio..

Para su suerte Ezra podía moverse libremente en el espacio, además como habían contactado a la flota para que los recogiera en el espacio pudieron salir y recogernos.

 **Listo!**

 **Ya nos estamos llendo de la casa y nos vamos a la convención.**

 **Vamonos ya!.-C.C**

 **Otakurebel,fuera**


	12. Chapter 12

Cap 12:El encuentro de los viejos compañeros de tripulación.

 **Lo lamento por no haber actualizado hace como semana y media esque los exámenes llegaron y no tuve tiempo de nada!.**

 **Pero bueno lo bueno es que ya actualice,este es el final de temporada y pondre despues que historias pienso escribir para que hagan votacion y una salga ganadora.**

 **Disfruten!**

Kanan y Ezra estaban caminando hacia la puerta donde la tripulacion del fantasma se encontraba,lo unico diferente es que Ezra se habia puesto una capa para esconder su cara de nerviosismo.

¿Estas lista?.-pregunto Kanan con una cara de amabilidad.

Si,lo estoy.-dijo segura Ezra cambiando su cara a una de seriedad.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a 3 personas y 1 astromecanico viéndolos a ver.

Estamos de vuelta.-dijo Kanan con seriedad.

Rescataron al comandante Sato?-Pregunto Hera con una cara de preocupación-¿Quien es?.-Pregunto con por fin haciéndole caso a la "desconocida".

Pues tenemos que hablar.-dijo en un suspiro Kanan.

Sobre..-dijo Sabine esperando la respuesta.

Chicos,esto es difícil de decir-suspiro de nuevo y poniéndose atrás de Ezra-Esta chica que ven aqui es... Ezra.-dijo bajando la capucha y revelando la cara de Ezra con su cabello largo azul-cuervo. **(cierto!, la foto que ven en la historia es de Ezra en su forma normal pero con el cabello y el fleco mas largo)**

Toda la tripulación se quedo pálida al ver el "drástico" cambio de Ezra.

Pero como!.-grito Sabine rompiendo el silencio.

Yo en realidad no morí.-dijo Ezra con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Estuvo a punto de volver a abrir la boca pero se detuvo al sentir un abrazo fuerte de Sabine , de Hera,de Kanan y a lo ultimo Zeb.

No quieren una explicación.-pregunto Ezra.

Hera se separo del abrazo y dijo:

Con esas cicatrices en tu rostro siempre sabremos que tu eres Ezra dijo con una cálida sonrisa que fue correspondida por Ezra.

Así que hay otra chica en el equipo.-dijo Sabine con una sonrisa.

Si si lo hay.-dijo Ezra.

La tripulación se sentó en una mesa y ahí hablaron de todo, incluyendo de los verdaderos padres de Ezra.

 _Todos siempre seremos familia_

/EN UN LUGAR OSCURO/

Una mujer de cabello rojo como la sangre y de armadura del mismo color, con unos ojos de color rojo brillante miraba el cielo negro con una sonrisa.

Yo saldré algún día-decía con tres voces oscuras- Sera mejor que estén preparados para _Darksfield.-_ dijo en tercera persona.

 **Se que es corto para un final pero no se me ocurrio nada pero termine con algo de suspenso ¿no?.**

 **Bueno como dije luego pondre la nuevas historias asi que...**

 **OTAKUREBEL,fuera**


	13. Chapter 13

Bueno ya que ya termine la historia así que pondré las próximas historias.

Conociéndote mejor. -Universo alternativo. Fem Ezra!.Kanan Jarrus es un caballero Jedi que es un poco arrogante,Anakin Skywalker un Jedi que se caso con una senadora y fue aceptado por el consejo con la condición que su hija sea entrenada. Cuando llega el día que hará Kanan cuando se encuentre con unas orbes de color azul eléctrico.

Star Wars: New Form G.

A pasado unos meses después del reencuentro, Kanan quiere mejorar su relación con Ezra, Ezra trata de recuperar a su padre a cualquier precio;pero, habrá algo que amenace su vida ¿Que pasara?,secuela de una nueva vista.

Tu y yo.

Fem Ezra!.Kanan perdió a su maestra, pero ahora forma parte de una peaueña rebelión pero siente que algo le falta, en una misión conocerá a una chica muy peculiar de ojos eléctricos llamada Ezra ¿podrá llenar ese vacio?.

Bueno ya puse las historias y ahora las secuelas de la anterior historia será New Form. Bueno.

Otakurebel, fuera


End file.
